The Lost One
by MikoCatFace
Summary: The Void, the lost element given to Brimir by the God...but that is what the church tells to its people. Where it really it came from? Where is it origin? Was really given by the god and not by something else? This is the story of a being that lost everything and left alone forgoten by the world.
1. Chapter 0: prologue

**Well the old year as passed and a new year arrived. I wish a happy life over this year to everyone!**

**Okay, I did this because I felt like and also because today is my birthday and I just felt like to do a little of writing.**

**I never did a prologue, so I don't know if this is something what would be called a "prologue".**

**For now this will be a one shoot to see if you guys like it.**

**Also this might have grammar error, ****english is not my native language, so I have some difficulties when I write. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 0: Prologue<p>

_**Long ago, before the existence of mankind and elves, beyond the beginning of time and space, two almighty beings were in constant conflict to one to another. Galamer, the being of creation and light and Taumer, the being of total destruction and darkness! For eternity this beings fight to each other without stopping. **_

**_Galamer had the power to creating worlds where his creations could live on, but Taumer was there to stop him! Every time that a new world was made, Taumer destroy it! Galamer couldn't do anything, because beyond of his realm of light, he didn't had power to stop him. On his time of mourn, he shed only five blue tears and with this the tears turn into crystals. Five crystals of power, five new beings were born._**

_**Beings made of pure light of his creator with the crystallized tear carved into their chest! These beings were referred as "The White Ones"!**_

_**Tempus, the being that watched the flow of time!**_

_**Caelus, the being who balance the mortal world and the spiritual world!**_

_**Plastae, the being that create the world we know with the elements of fire, water, earth, wind and lighting!**_

_**Asceta, the being of knowledge, language and magic!**_

_**And finally the strongest of her kin, Praeses, the being of destruction to allow the world to be renewed. Together, "The White Ones" were able to stop Taumer every time he appears, with this they become the guardians of Creator's world, but one of them was different. Praeses even though she was the being of destruction she adore life, but everywhere were she went, destruction follow her, fertile plains become deserts, oceans dry, forests burned, cities crumble and newborns and people, had their lives were reaped from them. **_

_**Pain…hatred…sadness…craziness…**__**despair, she felted everything, all the emotion…all the feelings that people were suffering because of her, no matter if she cover her ears, she was able to hear their cries inside of her. This drove her into her own madness, once a body of pure white like light turn corrupted with pure black and once a pure blue crystal turn to crimson like blood, turning her into a monster, The Black One! With this she rebelled against her brethren and her own Creator in a hundred thousand year of war on the mortal world!**_

_**But every time they fought, more destruction came, with it, more powerful she becomes.**_

_**They weren't able to destroy her so they had only one alternative, to seal her away. They attract Praeses into their world and with the power of The Creator and The White Ones combine, they create a new world were no light was able to reach, a prison where she would wandering for all eternity. This pained her Creator, but was the only option, with this peace finally come… but it wasn't enough.**_

_**She still had influence over the world, she could feel the pain… the anger… the sadness of the people inside of her prison. Her powers grow every years it pass, soon or later she would free herself inside of that void and bring destruction once more, but then something happen, what would they call an miracle. In their time of need a human man appeared, a mortal that found a way to meet the almighty beings, The Seeker, he sought power and knowledge for he could unite the land once more. **_

_**The Whites Ones gave to the man knowledge of magic and with it the power of fire, water, wind and earth for he could teach others to rebuild the land and The Creator gave an unique power. He ripped away the crimson crystal of power from Praeses chest and gave it to The Seeker, he told him that the crystal hold the power of a lost element along with four powers that once belong to one of them, that she no longer need it, but he left him with warning.**_

"_**Everything you do with this power, its true owner will always know."**_

_**With this the mortal man returned to his world spreading the teachings of his new gifts, from what he would call them, God. **_

_**Six millennia years of peace had passed with the "The Black One" sealed away. Until one day, a young human girl that inherited the title of The Seeker broke the seal and called upon the one that brought destruction once, will be the modern world survives the trial of the "The Black One"? Will she contain the beast that once brought destruction upon the world?**_

**_By the name of the Great Creator _**_**Galamer watch over us…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Is finish for now, <strong>**I would appreciate to know if you guys like this idea of this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling

**Alright! I have decided to make this official fanfiction because I have seen that there is people like this story.**

**Also, thank you ChaosxPaladin for your review! I just to say that never thought I would make a tragic hero, it was by coincidence lol!And also... what is a "whatnot"?**

**For my grammar, I found a grammar and spellchecker online called "Reverso" so I hope it made better for my grammar.**

**Different lines:**

"Normal speech."

'Thought'

"_The White Ones Language"_

**_Dark inner voice_******

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Calling<p>

Darkness...she could only see darkness in front of her eyes. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the youngest child of the Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess of La Vallière, one of the most powerful families in Tristain. But she wasn't famed like her family, she was known as Louise the Zero due to her zero success rates to cast a spell, she was the first noble that lack magical abilities known in Tristain history.

Because of this, she was bullied by many young nobles at the Tristain Academy of Magic, the academy where many sons and daughters of noble's households go to learn to enhance their magic abilities.

No matter how many times she tries to cast a simple spell, how many times she tries to prove that is a Vallière, it always results in an explosion! Only sadness and depression came to her hearth, but she couldn't show it, because of her Rule of Steel taught by her mother, to never weakness toward others.

The young mage had only one more chance and it will be her last, tomorrow was Spirit Familiar Summoning, a special event where every second year student summons they're familiar to become their eternal protectors and partners. All this, however, Louise was not eager for that day to come, for she was scared of her results, would it turn out another explosion or simply nothing?

On that night she cried to sleep, but when she opens her eyes, she could only see darkness. She was floating in the middle of vast field darkness, there was not a single life in that darkness, only darkness and silence rule that place.

Then that silence was broken by a sound some kind of metal being restricted, it sounds like chains that were holding something, preventing it to escape. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but the sound was coming from front of her. Nervously, she starts approaching the origin of the sound.

The sound of the chains grew stronger as she approaches closer. As she comes closer, the sound grew even louder than before, she starts seeing a figure inside of that darkness. Then she stopped, something inside of her was holding her to come closer, as if it was telling her don't go anywhere near of whatever it was there.

She look at figure, but she wasn't able to determine what it was due the darkness, the sound chains suddenly stopped, a white glow starts opening between of the complete darkness. It were eyes.

"_Go away._" echoed a feminine voice

_**So much pain!**_

The voiced echo inside of the young mage's head, startling her "H-Hello?"

"_Don't come any closer, please!_" the voiced begged.

_**Eat! I want to EAT!**_

Louise eyes started to slowly adapt in that darkness, allowing her to determine a little what it was, it had humanoid shape, its all body was covered with heavy chains, its arms were stretched by layers of chains.

"What are you?" asked the mage.

"_Please! Go away! You can't be here!_" it begged again.

_**DEVOUR! DESTROY! I WANT IT ALL!**_

The white glowing turn crimson like blood full with rage, then it starts ferociously pulling its arms, trying break free, slowly Louise starts back away scarily. The sound snapping chains fill the silence, she grew scared when that thing was slowly freeing itself.

_**KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL! KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL! I WILL KILL YOU!**_

"_GO! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME!_"

It was too late, the thing was able to release one of its arms, with one of its arms broke the chains that were keeping it sealed! It released a mighty inhumanly roar which sends a powerful shock wave pushing far away the young mage, everything surrounding her starts fading away. Away from the beast that lived in that darkness, as she fades, she wasn't able to hear anything, not even the thing last word, the word filled with anger, sadness and despair.

"_**SEEEKEEEER!**_"

"*GASHP!*" Louise woke up in shock state.

All her body was covered with sweat and her skin was pale like snow, her entire body shaking nonstop, she was frightened. She never had dreamed something like that before, it looks so real. Is as if that she was right there, in front that thing! She looks at the window, the sun was raised, it should be at least 6 am. She needed to focus for today it would be last day where she would prove that she is a noble, but, she couldn't forget about her dream. She looks up to the sky, worried. Something tells that they would meet again.

*meanwhile- on the other world*

In a vast land where nothing exists, where the land was pure white like light and the sky was covered with stars and other galaxies. It stood there a figure, a figure with a white humanoid shape.

It was Caelus, the being who balances the mortal and the spiritual world. Caelus was represented like a man, covered with a white long silk cape with long white sleeves, its head was hooded by a hood made of the same material. His face was covered by a white mask with semi-closed eyes, behind of the mask, long white bangs cover his shoulders and on his chest, like all his kinship, a blue crystal was carved on his chest.

He stood there observing over two great spheres, one blue and the other green. The green sphere was the mortal world and the blue one was the spiritual world, and between them, was a small black sphere. That imprisoned the one that he used to call her sister, his glowing blue eyes kept vigilant toward the black sphere. The sphere was constantly expanding and reducing its size, Caelus knew what was happening there.

"_No matter how many times you try, you can't escape from your prison._" his voice echoes on the vast white plain.

He stands there observing whit his glowing blue eyes, though something was strange. She was more energetic that normally, is as if that she was looking for something. To his knowledge, was completely impossible! Only she could live there.

*in the darkness*

Sound of explosion and metal fill the once silence dark plain, a dark humanoid being was fighting the chains that once held it. Since her release, the chains have started moving to try to arrest her by free will, but it showed that was useless. The dark being simply dodges it and in cases if the chains were able to catch it, the dark being would release herself by sending a powerful energy ball.

The dark being needed to find it, the one was able to reach her in this prison that holds her. It releases a mighty roar that provoked a powerful shock wave, backing away the chains that once hold it. It knew that wasn't arrested anymore, soon or later, it knew that she would find a way to get out this prison.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a giant snake like shape made of chains that tried swallowing her. The dark being releases an inhumanly roar and charge toward her adversary in mighty speed and it wouldn't give until it find her freedom away from this prison.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

Professor Colbert alongside the other second year students were at the courtyard, where they would perform the summoning ritual, the first exam done by every second year student, their first step to become true mages. Louise was also among them, although she didn't wish to be here. Especially after announcing right in front of Kirche, the germanian transfer student, that she would summon a beautiful and powerful familiar, something that anyone was ever seen.

She observes the other students performing their rituals. Most of the students summon creatures like snakes, cats, owls and bird species, rabbits, dogs, even a bear as their familiars, until one of the students summon a rare Bugbear as his familiar.

Then appeared Montmorency, a water mage and one of the Louise's bullies, she summons a tiny frog. Then the next one was Guiche, an earth mage and one of the students that mock about her lack of magical abilities, he summons an oversized mole. Then Tabitha was next, a wind mage from Gallia, she is also a transfer student like Kirche, the feelings between her and Tabitha was neutral, but Louise admire the magical abilities of the silent gallian student. The bluenette student was able to summon a young wind dragon, cheers from students rose up from her result and finally Kirche, the fire mage from Germania, she summons a size dog salamander from Fire Dragon Mountains.

Louise grew jealous from her classmate's success to complete their rituals. Professor Colbert looks pleased with his students' success in performing their rituals.

"Did everyone finish preforming their rituals!" he asked happily.

"Still missing Louise to perform her ritual!" announced the germanian student.

"Thank you, Miss Zerbst! Please Miss Vallière, step forward!"

Louise slowly nodded and slowly steps forward, toward the summoning circle. She was scared, she didn't knew what results would she had, until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looks up and sees Professor Colbert with a kind smile on his face.

"You can do it!" he whispered trying to cheer her up.

She responds to him with a small smile, for this ritual she has three tries to success her ritual. Three tries to prove that she is a mage, then she start chatting her summoning lines…

*meanwhile- on the other world*

Suddenly something happens right in front of his eyes, the mortal world was trying to connect where she was! Something on the mortal was trying to summon her! The spheres were slowly starting to come closer by each second passes, in panic, Caelus stretched his hands and used his powers to keep the two worlds separated.

"_I don't know how is trying to call you! BUT I WON'T LET YOU GO!_" his voice echoes in fury

With all his strength he tries to keep the two worlds separated, but no matter how much power he puts, they continue to try to connect to one to the other. If these two worlds connect, it would be the end of every living thing.

*meanwhile- in a land very far away from Halkeginia*

In dark circular room with a tower like object that holds three spheres, two great green and blue spheres and a small black sphere between them, on the center of the room. There were people in that room, all of them were wearing long black capes and the hoods covered their faces. They gasped in horror as they see the green and black spheres colliding with each other, some of them enter into panic state. The double metal doors a furiously open and entered a man wearing a black armor with a long red cape, accompanied by six black armored soldiers carrying with halberds and long shields.

"WHAT IN THE GALAMER'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" the man's voice echoes on the circular room.

One hooded person approaches the man with concern in his voice "My lord! The Astrum is moving! IS STARTING!"

The armored man looks at the hooded man revered and his eye wide in shock "So it as begun…" he mumbles he turn his glazes to one of his men "Go! Alert the members of the "Table" that there is an emergency meeting!" he commanded him.

"YES MY LORD!" answered the soldier and star running out the room.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

'Why…Why I can't summon anything!?' Louise cursed inside of her.

She tried summoning her familiar three times, but nothing did work. She fell on her knees in defeat, the taunting from her classmates because of failure fill the courtyard. Colbert kneels to her level, he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to her cheer up, but he only could hear small sobs coming from the small pinkette.

"Please…" she starts speaking between her sobs "Please let me try again! Just one more time!" she begged him.

Professor Colbert's eyes wide in surprise, she wanted to keep trying even after failing the three attempts to summon her familiar. She did everything correctly and still she failed, but she would keep trying no matter how many times she fails.

"Very well…" his voice was filled with sympathy "You can try again."

"Thank you…" she mumble.

She stands up walk toward the circle, she wanted to prove everyone that she was a mage, she wanted to show her mother that she can do magic like the rest of the family! She will prove everything with this opportunity given her teacher.

"Please…" she started.

'Please Founder.'

"...hear my call, my familiar that lives is a vast universe…"

'Please allow me to prove them!'

"…beyond the time and space!"

'I want to prove them that I am a Vallière!'

"Please, my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful familiar! Answer my plea and guide me!"

*meanwhile- on the other world*

Caelus lost control, a bridge created by someone finally connected the two worlds, someone that have enough power to summon her. He needs to alert his father and his brethren.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

The summoning circle started shining right in front of everyone, small inch of pride rose inside of the small pinkette, finally by the first time she was able to preform a spell. Then something went wrong, the circle suddenly cracked, a black liquid started coming out from the cracks of the circle and started lifting in the middle air.

The black liquid molded itself to a small oval object, everyone preyed their eyes on what the pinkette had summoned. Louise step forward alongside with Colbert, she grew curious about the small black oval object. Colbert starts observing what it supposedly was Louise's familiar, but he was receiving an odd feeling coming out of the mysterious object.

"Professor? What it this?" she asked to her teacher without taking her eyes on the thing.

"I-I don't know." he answer.

Louise gives a closer look at the mysterious oval object. She could determine that the thing was made water, or this case black water. As she gives a closer look, something blurry as just passed in great speed in front of her eyesight. She lifts her left index finger and touched on the oval object, the feeling was weird to her, it was like water with the touch. Then her entire hand was sucked inside it, in panic she, tries to remove her hand with the aid of Colbert, then she felt a bite coming inside of the black water. Louise shrieked in pain, her teacher after hearing her, he pulled with all strength he could manage to get and successfully he removed her hand out of that thing.

The small pinkette look at her left hand and see a deep wound on her palm of her hand, she tried to stop the bleeding but the blood didn't stop coming. Then she felt a burning sensation coming out of her hand, her wound was being healed by a black light and the blood on her hand was being sucked back inside of the wound. Professor Colbert was shocked, he examined his student hand and there wasn't any wound, not even a scar.

_**The seal is broken**_

Suddenly, once a bright sunny sky of Spring turn a dark sky, sound of lighting coming down of clouds crash on ears, the other students familiars entered in a panic state, even the young dragon was scared, the students tried to calm them down but they couldn't comprehend why their familiars went into panic. Then the small oval object grew bigger, turning into some kind of portal and started sucking to inside of it. With quick reaction, Colbert holds the small pinkette in order her not to be sucked inside the black portal.

*in the darkness*

The black figure looks above her and sees light over there, without thinking, she went to the direction of the light at great speed. The chains tried to stop her, but the black figure was able to dodge them, nothing would stop her to reach her freedom. As she comes closer to the source of light, she could feel the air being suck inside of that darkness, the sound animals' cries fill her ears. At long last, she was free from her prison.

*back to the Tristain Academy of Magic*

The professor didn't know what was going on, through his years as a professor, something like this as never happen before! To his knowledge, all summoning portals had ever occurred were supposed to bring the familiar to its master, not sucking it. It was like if the portal was trying to keep whatever was inside.

Without their noticing, black portal turn bright and exploded, sending to them a smokescreen, everyone started coughing because of smoke. Louise looks were the black portal used to be, now exchanged by a dark shape among the smoke. Professor Colbert used his magic to ward off the smoke that remained front of them, what was there before they shocked him.

What Louise had invoked was something that he had never seen before. It was at least two meters tall, its entire body was covered by black fur like night, its arms were like tree trunks and its fingers were like knives, ready to tear someone to pieces, the strong legs of the beast showed that it was a great runner and its head, even covered with black fur it showed human facial features even perhaps elven features due its pointy ears.

And he was right, what the young Vallière had summoned was the very being that once brought nearly the end of the world of the mortals, "The Black One"!

Chapter 1 End

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good?<strong>

**Please, any reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
